† Réšídén† Evíl †: Çödé Vérönícà ¤
by The-Nightmare
Summary: Claire searches for her brother in one of Umbrella's European facilities, but only to become captured and sent to a prison on Rockfort Island, a rather "backwater" base that's run by Alfred Ashford, the grandson of one of the original founders of Umbrella


-Resident Evil- : ¤ Code Veronica X ¤  
  
§ Chapter one § : -Entrapment And Capture-  
  
Claire's eyes searched desperately for an escape, the footsteps behind her gaining on her slowly, but steadily. Dammit! I knew I should have gotten a map before I - Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a bright, white, blinding light. "Ungh.." She shaded her hands with her left hand, it didn't help much, but it did give her glace at what was ahead. It was a gatling gun. Oh God! The bullets scatter on that model.I have to get away from it now!!!! Without hesitation, she swiftly pulled a 90 degree turn and began running back in the opposite direction, her desperate eyes searching once more for a way out. Come on! Come on! Yes!!!! Like an answer to her silent prayer, she spotted a hallway to her left, but she couldn't make it just running, she'd have to pull off a dive to get out of the guns deadly spray  
of bullets. With her hope hanging tightly in her chest, she gripped her  
handgun and then leapt off to the left, the sound of whizzing bullets drowning out the sound of the two Umbrella security employee's screams. She hit the ground rather roughly, her shoulder pulsating with pain, but she ignored it, quickly got to her feet and began running again. She knew they were following her, she could see the lights out of the corner of her eye,  
but she disregarded her knowledge and kept pushing forwards, the hope inside her growing as she spotted a door ahead of her. Great! If I could  
just get- Again her thoughts were disrupted by the sound of bullets  
tearing through the wall just behind her, she could feel the air swirl  
about just behind her. The hope still hung and as she continued to push  
forwards, her adrenaline pumping, she barely noticed that she had drawn just close enough to the door. I MADE IT! With one mighty jump, she fell  
downwards, past a flight of stairs, her eyes closing tightly and then landed rather roughly on the tiled floor. Upon opening her eyes, she could see feet. Hesitantly, she pulled her hanging head high, but only to feel the pressure of loaded guns in her face. Great! Just great! How am I going to get out of this now!!?? She stood and in a surrendering manner, raised her hands into the air, her icy arctic blue eyes again searching for a way to avoid being captured. Suddenly, something caught her eye. It was a gas tank. Barely being able to contain the sly smirk within her, she dropped her gun. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5- go! Swiftly, she dropped, her left hand snatching the gun out of thin air as her back hit the floor. After a brief second of  
aiming, she fired three shots into the tank, and an awesome explosion  
erupted and swept the Umbrella security guards off their feet. Turning quickly, she looked over her shoulder to see what damage she had done. All the guards were down. Just the type of break I needed! Now, to find Chris- Before she could think or do anything else, a gun clicked and was shoved  
into her face, her arm flying up and aiming forwards, like a reflex. A black man with a mustache lowered his eyes some as she watched her. "Don't move." Claire's eyes filled with disappointment. Dammit! I'm never going to find Chris now! The man snatched her gun away from her , handed it to a guard beside him that had just arrived, grabbed her arm and jerked her up into a standing position. Two other guards then arrived and he shoved her  
into their grasps. "You two take her out to the prison, I'll file her prisoner report and get her files and records." Claire glared at the man before being shoved forwards up the stairs. I can't believe I let myself be  
captured.I was so careless.I didn't even get a map of this place! When  
Chris finds out, he'll be so disappointed with me.. Suddenly, she was  
shoved again, roughly to her right through an automatic door. Upon  
entering, she was grabbed, had a cloth bag shoved over her head, was handcuffed and then patted down, her handgun bullets, magnum, and combat knife being detained from her. Without warning, she was jerked back again  
and then led down the hall, probably towards a transport. She moved her hands about behind her, trying her hardest to get out of the handcuffs. If  
I could just get out of these. 


End file.
